In hanging objects on the wall it is preferable to level, guide and support the objects. Thus, devices created for these applications require sighting, shuffling parts and single points of support; making these tasks difficult to achieve and time consuming.
In prior art, the most common method of hanging objects to a wall is making use of a wire and hook, thus requiring assembly of wire to eyelets, shuffling for wire to mate with the hook and the effort of leveling such objects. Other prior art make use of bubble levels, which adds cost and requires sighting the device, a task only as accurate as the bubble level itself and the individual doing the sighting.
The difficult and time consuming tasks of the prior art are put to an end by the instant invention wherein a uniquely shaped wall mountable hanging device with a round aperture for pivoting provides the method of hanging objects relative to a horizontal attitude and per its shape provide a method of guiding and retaining said objects.